Belle of the Boulevard
by Dizzy-x3
Summary: This is not a typical love story although it starts as one. It is in the shadowhunter Indie's point of view and Indie has a secret... Rated T for paranoia -- if you read it please review
1. Chapter 1 Indie's POV

**AN. I thought this might work really :). **

**Obviously if it doesn't then it doesn't but I liked the idea.**

**Chapter one **

Idris was still celebrating after the defeat of Valentine, and everyone had gathered to see Clary and Jace be rewarded. Not awarded, as mundanes were, with medals they were to be marked with the honour rune. Not many people had that honour so as you can guess it was a huge deal.

My mother had insisted that I put on my best dress, the black one with the sequins. Nearly the whole of Idris had turned up in the square outside the Accords Hall to witness it. Clary and Jace stood boldly in front of everyone holding hands with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Maryse Lightwood stood next to Jace smiling royally. Next to Clary was Lucian Greymark who had his hand placed proudly on her shoulder whilst the other clasped the hand of a tearful Jocelyn Fairchild. Dotted around were Robert, Alex and Isabelle Lightwood all smiling the same relieved smile as everybody else; Idris was a happy place. The newly appointed Inquisitor took centre stage and began to give a speech. A new law had been passed and Downworlders were now allowed to come and go as they pleased, as long as they posed no threat to Shadowhunters. Because of this many Downworlders were also here to see the celebration.

It was a hot day, the sun was shining mercilessly down on us and my black dress was beginning to itch, some of the sequins pressed into my skin uncomfortably. The speech was beginning to bore me but it would be frowned upon to leave the ceremony so I had to stand there for the whole of it and listen to everyone talk when all I wanted to do was to get the damn dress off. I never was a dress person I was always one of the boys when I was little, when other little girls were wearing pretty pink dresses I was climbing trees and giving my dolls skin heads. A problem child is that what my mother used to call me, if she only knew how right she would eventually turn out to be.

I glanced around, I wasn't sure how I actually felt about the whole little gathering it was beginning to bore me completely out of my skull I mean, I was all for the eternal peace thing but how long could it last honestly? Some downworlder would cause havoc and break the new treaty they were putting up and then it would all be the same all over again. I noticed a boy stood not so far away from me looking equally as uncomfortable as I did which was a comfort to me. I wanted to go and talk to him but I couldn't seem to find a way through the compressing crowd. I sat through the whole god damned thing staring at him but at the same time attempting to avoid his eye. He was stood poker straight, something my mother would approve of she was all for manners. His skin was pale but not too pale, like he got just the right amount of sunlight to himself. He was wearing a white suit which was already muddy and worn at the bottom, obviously he had trekked across one of Idris' many fields to get here. He looked at me and smiled and, I know it sounds stupid, but I was instantly hooked.

As the speech ended and the crowd began to disperse I hurried over to where he was stood, against my mother's wishes, she wanted me to go to some decrepit Aunt's house to celebrate. Ha! No fear. Her house smelt like cats and winter nips and plus I needed to see who this boy was. I stopped right in front of him and he didn't really seem to notice me at first until he attempted to walk and saw I was blocking his path.

"Hey," he said, flashing me another one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Hi, um I noticed you glancing at me and I was glancing at you and I just.. I wasn't stood there watching you the whole time, I just wanted to make that clear." I mumbled as I realised I'd just made it painstakingly obvious that I had indeed been watching him from a distance like a weird freaky stalker.

"It's alright." He said, "I was kinda looking at you too, if I'm honest. I mean, how could I not with you... um, wearing that dress. I mean just look at the way the sequins catch the sun it's.. enchanting." He finished with as much embarrassment as I felt, and I doubted he'd just been looking at my sequins.

"I'm Indie," I said wanting to get over the awkwardness I liked this boy.

"I'm Jack," he answered.

After that little conversation my mother pulled me away, if looks could kill I'd be dead. I knew I'd had to leave or I'd never see Jack again. That night I couldn't get him out of my head he swam round and round flashing me that smile at regular intervals, his teeth gleamed at me in my dreams. I was boarder lining obsession and I knew it. I couldn't fall in love again not after last time it was just too painful and all lads were complete idiots. Weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2 Jack's POV

**Belle of the Boulevard**

**Chapter Two **

**Jack's P.O.V**

**AN. Thank you to all those people who reviewed ****.. **

**Keep with it.. It might get a bit hard going cause I'm not really sure myself where I'm fully going with this yet **

**Lovee youus **

"Indie," I whispered as her mum pulled her away. I liked the name Indie; it was different, like her. Everyone had been transfixed at the ceremony, everyone except her. I had stood there occasionally glimpsing at her trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Was it boredom? Was it something else? Her posture said boredom, but her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes said something else entirely I just couldn't make out what.

As her mum pulled her away I could see that she wasn't a Downworlder she was a Shadowhunter, plus the fact that her mother was proudly wearing her gear helped to fuel my assumption. She didn't belong in my world and I wasn't about to drag her into it, so I let her be propelled to wherever she was going, I could feel her eyes on me but I pulled my own grey ones down to the floor. I instantly regretted doing this because when I looked up she was gone and there was no hope of me getting one last look at her. She was an unusual girl and I knew although I didn't get a last look at her, her startling blue eyes and midnight black hair would not fade fast from my mind, accompanied by her alabaster skin and her natural blush she was beautiful.

There was a surge forward as people pushed to slap Jace on the back and hug Clary and so on and so on. It got a little tedious being shoved this way then that way. I made a beeline for my destination on the outside of the mob and walked, not stopping, there were a few indignant outbursts but I ignored them, I wasn't claustrophobic or anything but, come on, how long can someone be pushed around for without getting sick of it. I looked for my dad in the crowd but he was lost in the swelling crowd. I figured I couldn't wait for him, so I left.

There was a little place I went to when I needed quiet, we used to be allowed to live here when I was a little boy, before my mum upped and left us, when she did that our status dropped and we couldn't live here anymore. I used to find a little place to go where I couldn't hear the arguments and the cutting words. Basically I spent most of my childhood holed up in my little alcove. You just turn left at the Accords hall and carry on straight for ten minutes and I swear if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it. There's a huge green bush, the house it used to belong to has been long since demolished and now it's just a wall but if you push the bush back there's a little hole just big enough for a person, I used to go there when I needed to be away from the shouting, the arguing and the words an eight year old boy shouldn't have to hear. It was amazing I could still fit, well just about. This was the first time I'd used this alcove in seven years, the dust got in my eyes and made them water; I never cry. I sat there and I thought everything through, I thought about her, her eyes, her face her everything, recalling every last detail of her in my mind. Then it came to the bit that had stumped me; the look in her eyes. At first I saw admiration, then adoration, then fear. Something had happened to that girl and I needed to find out what, it would plague me until the day I died if I didn't work this out.

I didn't realise the time but when I stepped out from the alcove it was dark, eerily dark. I made my way half blindly home. Stopping only a few times to get my bearings, when Valentine had been almost in power and the demons had been roaming the street many people had fled their houses in fear. Idris saw these people as traitors and that was as bad as being a Downworlder then so they aren't allowed back into their homes. I don't know if mum fled, I don't know if she died; heck! I don't even know if she still lived here before it all started shoe could be anywhere and I wouldn't know. She hasn't been in touch once since the say she left but my dad and me don't need her, we never have and we never will.

Eventually, I found the house we were staying in, I couldn't really call it home because it was bare and cold, not homely at all. We didn't have the electricity running yet so my Dad just sat there listlessly watching a blank television, telling me what we were currently missing, I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't care, he was so lost without it. It was really quite pathetic. Usually he would have done the parent thing to do and asked me where I'd been but he had bigger things on his mind right now, for instance, getting electricity back. I attempted to turn on the gas to see if I could eat hot food, by the end of the night I had managed to salvage a sandwich before going to bed.

That night I lay there thinking about her, wondering what she was doing that very second. It wasn't late so I assumed she would be out celebrating the ceremony and Idris' good fortune. I wasn't really that bothered, I'd only gone because my Dad said that it'd look bad if we didn't, I could see where he was coming from but still. I was glad I went now though, because I got to meet her, even if I was never going to see her again, I was glad I'd met her. I wondered if she was thinking of me, but then slapped myself back into reality, obviously she wasn't going to be thinking of me when she had other things to be doing, other things on her mind, I was just some guy she looked at who caught her eye. So I lay there thinking that maybe I was already a forgotten memory.


	3. AN

Okay, this is just an author's note to say that I am back.. Additions should be up in a few days ^_^


	4. Author's Note

Okay, this is just an author's note to say that I am back.. Additions should be up in a few days ^_^


End file.
